


Harry Potter and Trelawney's Prophecy

by MaUBestGroup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaUBestGroup/pseuds/MaUBestGroup
Summary: This is a shared fanfiction project made by five students at Malmö University for a writing assignment.We chose to write a prequel leading up to the events before Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.





	Harry Potter and Trelawney's Prophecy

 

#  Chapter 1: James & Lily

The year was 1978, which meant that it was the seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Lily J. Evans and James Potter. This was the year when James Potter matured and stopped bullying other students like Snape, he had a crush on Lily J. Evans, but she didn’t seem to acknowledge him, and thought of him as an egocentric toe rag. Things were about to take a different turn.   
  
Lily Evans was a beautiful girl, with dark red hair. She sat alone with her school books in the Great Hall trying to get some reading in while having lunch. She tried to focus, and prepare for the most important exams given at Hogwarts – the N.E.W.T exam. Suddenly, the door swung open, a cold breeze entered and Lily felt a dreadful chill. Loud laughter entered the quiet hall coming from James, Peter, and Sirius.    
  


“I can’t believe it, that you out of everyone else in this school have been chosen for Head Boy,” Sirius said to James.    
  


“It just doesn’t seem right, you were more fitted for that part Sirius,” said Peter.   
  


The two of them laughed while James seemed a tad annoyed with the comment. 

“Don’t be jealous now boys, Dumbledore is a clever man, it must have been a great decision,” James said with a big smile.

“However, I keep wondering who the Head Girl will be,” he added.   
  


The three of them sat down next to Lily. She didn’t give them any attention and tried to keep her focus in the books. Lily’s two best friends rushed into the Big Hall screaming. “Lily! Lily! Guess what?” Gigi said. 

 

Both Lily and the boys observed the two girls running towards their table in silence. 

 

“What is going on girls, is something wrong?” Lily asked.   
  


“Dumbledore told us to inform you… that you have been chosen as the Head Girl!” Tracie screamed in excitement.    
  


“Well, now I am starting to question Dumbledore’s choice in this matter,” James said.

  
“Why the rude comment James, aren’t you happy for me or do you always have to be this rude to people?” Lily asked James. Both Peter and Sirius gasped.   
“You need to stop attacking, and start getting used to the fact that we’ll be working together from now on, aren’t you excited for that at least sweetie?” James said.

  
“I am not excited for it, you and I should not even be on the same planet, and don’t you ever call me sweetie again, miss Evans will do,” Lily suggested.   
  
Lily and James were walking around the school, completing their duties together as the Head Girl and Head Boy, including watching over the other students. 

  
“I know I’ve asked you this a lot of times before, maybe you’ll give me a different answer this time. Lily, will you go out with me?” James asked.

  
Lily gave him a glance. “Please stop talking to me, I’d rather go out with a snake,” Lily said.   
  


“That could be arranged. No, but, you are very harsh, I haven’t done you any harm,” James said. 

 

“Okay, if I go out with you will you stop bullying other students, and stop acting like the world is revolving around you?” Lily asked.

  
“Well, only for you I’ll do something like that, you see I am in love with you,” James said. 

 

“If you learn to love somebody else than yourself then that’s good. We have a deal, meet me for dinner tonight and we’ll take a walk around school afterward,” Lily said.

  
Lily was surprised of how mature James had become, they went on four more dates after the first date, Lily suddenly found herself interested into learning more about him after that. Perhaps he really had changed? Lily thought for herself every day.

  
“James! You’ve been off lately, why do you always seem to be wandering in thoughts?” Peter asked James in the hallway. 

 

“Sorry Peter, I’ve been busy with Lily lately,” James said.

  
“Lily! How in the world? She despises you. Are you together?” Peter asked in curiosity. 

  
“I’m not sure, that’s what I am going to find out now,” James said and walked away.

  
Lily was sitting alone outside on the grass reading a book when James approached her and sat next to her. 

  
“Lily, are we together?” James asked. 

Lily was shocked and looked at him while blushing. 

 

“That was a fast approach James, I am not sure, are we?” Lily asked back. 

 

James looked into her eyes and leaned in for the most enchanting kiss. “Yes, we are, and now I’ll never let you go,” James said and ran away to class.

#    
Chapter 2: Graduation

  
“Who knew that you and James would end up together?” Gigi asked Lily.

 

“If you had told me that a couple of years ago, or even last year I wouldn’t have believed you either,” Lily answered. 

 

The three best friends laughed while walking towards the main entrance of the school, to get their pictures taken.

  
“Lils! I’ve saved you a seat next to me,” James said while waving Lily’s way.

 

Lily sat next to James, while Gigi, Tracie, Peter, Sirius, and the rest of the seniors gathered around for a final photograph together as a class.

 

They were all smiling happily, reminiscing back on the years together in a school they’ll cherish forever.

 

“We have to go now; the ceremony is about to start,” James said, as everyone got up of their seats and ran towards the Great Hall. The tables in the Great Hall were draped over with a textile in different colors, depending on what house the students were placed at. McGonagall stood on the small stage they had built in beside Dumbledore, and they asked everyone to take a seat and be quiet as they were about to start.

 

“Graduating students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, welcome to the graduating ceremony, and your final day as Hogwarts students,” McGonagall said, with watery eyes. 

 

Dumbledore took over, while McGonagall dried her right cheek.

 

“It is time for a speech by our own Head Boy and Head Girl, please welcome them, as they are about to take the stage, Mr. James Potter and Miss Lily Evans!” exclaimed Dumbledore, while the students emerged in a loud applause. 

 

“Thank you for the glorious announcement Dumbledore. Classmates, and graduates,” James began the speech. “Today we are leaving a great home of ours, which has been our home for seven years. Today we can call ourselves graduates of this school, and we begin our next chapter in life, while we embrace new opportunities and walk towards new adventures.”

 

Lily started tearing up, and continued the speech. “Let us not forget about everything we have learned at this school, all the memories we have shared, the lessons we have learned. This is not the end for all of us, we have just started on our journeys, who knows maybe our kids will become friends in the future while attending Hogwarts as well. Let us not forget about the professors at this school, the friends and people that made our days better.” Lily said and looked into James’ eyes. 

 

“I believe that all of us in this room will achieve great things, and I hope that one day we’ll be together in this room with our children, looking back on the memories we’ve created,” James said while holding Lily’s hand. 

 

“We are very happy to have gotten to know all of you in this room. Congratulations, graduates! We made it!” Lily exclaimed in a happy tone, while the crowd applauded. 

 

Lily and James bowed as they went to the side to give a hug to all the professors, receiving their diplomas and walking down the stage to their seats.   
After that day every student graduate went to work on different jobs, live in separate towns, while Lily and James never got separated from each other. It didn’t take long before they decided to tie the knot. James proposed the night after the graduation. Lily said yes, and a couple of months after, their day had come.   
  
Lily’s sister Petunia helped her with her wedding dress, and gave a rude unnecessary comment while doing so. “I think that you have gained weight sister, maybe this dress will break in half while you walk down the aisle,” Petunia said while bursting into laughter.

 

“That is very nice of you sister, nothing can ruin this day for me, and I’ll be pleased if you’ll be happy for my sake,” said Lily in a sarcastically yet friendly tone.

 

“I am sorry, I am really happy for you, I’ll hope that you’ll have the most wonderful marriage, and a wonderful life with James,” said Petunia, which was the only kind thing she had ever told her sister.

  
The song “Here Comes the Bride” the Bridal Chorus from Wagner’s Lohengrin (1850) began to play and Lily walked down the aisle in the arm of Sirius. The priest made his speech then it all ended with a simple kiss, and them now being Mr. and Mrs. Potter. After their wedding, James told Lily that the night was far from over, he had a big surprise for her.    
They went into a cab, while James told Lily to cover her ears with her hands so she won’t hear what address James told the driver. Lily had fallen asleep in James’ arms in the back seat, when the driver pulled over on a street, it was pitch black outside as night had emerged. James woke Lily up with a gentle kiss on her forehead, she opened up her eyes and yawned. 

 

“Where have you taken me, my love?” Lily asked. 

 

James took her hand while they went out of the cab, they stood in front of an apartment near the city of London. Lily gasped. 

 

“Are we really in London, are we going to live here from now on? It’s so close to the city,” said Lily, wide awake.

 

James laughed. “Yes, my love, we will be living here, for now, don’t know where life will take us in the future, let’s live in the moment and make the most out of it,” said James. 

 

“I love it! we can go to the city whenever we’d like to, we can eat at all the fancy restaurants. James Potter, I’ll follow you anywhere, I love you with all of my heart,” said Lily while leaning in for a kiss. James then carried her through the door of their new apartment and shut the door after.

#    
Chapter 3: Order of the Phoenix

 

James and Lily quickly got comfortable in their new life together, and the apartment quickly felt like home. It had a big kitchen they would spend most of their time in, cooking both food and potions and testing out new spells they’d learned. The ceilings were high and the walls were almost covered with windows which made the apartment light and made it feel large. They loved each other and did not mind showing it. Their mornings would start by the kitchen window, having coffee together and planning their days. They would kiss each other goodbye every morning as they each got on with their day. James would often come home with flowers for Lily for the silliest and sweetest of reasons, often it would be lilies in all different shades and colours. Once he had told her that the shade of auburn on the roses he saw reminded him of her hair and that he just had to buy them. James and Lily Potter felt like they had it all, they thought their lives couldn’t possibly get any better. That is until the day Lily told James that she was pregnant. 

 

While James and Lily were excited about the new baby, and truly enjoyed their life at home and were happy together, they could not get away from hearing of some rumors brewing in the world of magic, rumors of powerful wizards studying black magic and trying to startle up the Ministry of Magic. On one of their nights out in the big city, while drinking his Hog’s Head Brew at the Leaky Cauldron, James clearly heard some murmurs he couldn’t quite understand.

 

“I hear he went mad and that he wants to destroy all magic but dark,” someone said, trying to whisper, but failing.

“Keep your voice down, besides, you can’t think this is true can ya?” hushed her companion.

“Well, I don’t know what to believe anymore, really!” the first lady almost yelled in a high pitched voice and took a big sip of her Nettle wine. Her companion put his face in his palm and shook his head, baffled by his wife’s inability to be discrete. 

 

James told Lily about it as soon as he had gotten home. They discussed the rumors and tried to deduct if there could be any truth to them. 

 

“Well, I really think we should ask Dumbledore,” Lily had suggested. 

 

But James did not agree, he told Lily that they had something bigger to be responsible for now, they had a child to think about. He also knew that Dumbledore was too busy to be bothered by rumors, and he trusted that Dumbledore would call for them if he ever needed them, if it was important enough. That was part of being Head Girl and Boy at Hogwarts. It meant always being there when needed to defend magic and all that is good. Forever. 

 

James was used to it, always being right. And this time was no exception. As James and Lily went to bed one night, Lily noticed an owl. She recognized it as one of the Hogwarts owls and let it in through the bedroom window, took the letter and let the owl back out. James watched carefully as Lily ripped the letter open and started reading out loud. 

 

_ Dear Potters _

 

_ I hope this letter reaches you well. We know as well as you do about the latest murmurs on Diagon Alley. There are nervous whispers of escalating violence that are making our people nervous. It is said that a graduate of Hogwarts has started studying the Arts of Dark Magic. We are disturbed by this and the people demand action. I feel unsure about giving you any further explanations in this letter, but you should be expecting to hear from the Ministry. _

__

_ Yours most sincerely, AD _

 

Lily put the letter down and looked at James, he stared back nervously.

 

Not long after that night, the Potters were visited by a man named Frank Longbottom, they had known who he was from their time at Hogwarts and were not surprised by the visit that the letter had predicted. 

 

“I presume that you have already received the letter from Dumbledore. So I shall go on with it,” he said. 

 

“We don’t quite understand how to asses these rumors,” James replied.

 

“Well, most of it is merely just that, rumors. But it is true that it has come to the Ministry’s attention that a former student of Hogwarts, Tom Riddle, has in fact started mastering dark magic, and gotten ahold of the book. We fear he might soon be getting a following,” explained Longbottom. “Dumbledore sees reason to oppose this by gathering his truest, most loyal Aurors to fight off any potential threat. I am sure you understand that you too, of course, are among those. Dumbledore has sent me to invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix.”

 

Lily and James did not hesitate. They knew that by joining the order their unborn son would forever be protected and cared for, whatever may happen. 

 

The Potters were proven right about this once their beautiful, healthy, baby boy was born. He had hair as dark as the night, just like his father. His eyes were green and almond shaped, and looked exactly like those of his mother. Once baby Harry was born, Lily and James were showered with gifts, and Owl Letters by loved ones. Wizards known to the Potters from all over England came to see the little boy and to wish the new parents well and help them with whatever they needed. Even Lily’s sister, Petunia, threw her a small baby shower. Although not without dropping a nasty a comment or two, comparing Harry to her own little boy, Dudley, who Petunia apparently thought was the greatest little boy on earth.

 

The Potters fell further in love with their baby boy by everyday that passed, they knew that also meant they needed to protect him. They knew that in order for this little boy to become a free man growing up in a world full of goodness and kindness, for him to learn about his father’s family and his magical heritage and for him to be able to attend Hogwarts just like they did, they needed to make sure that Tom Riddle had to be stopped before any war was going to break out. 

 

Lily and James knew they had to be closer to the rest of the Order to be able to manage protecting the Ministry. A few weeks before Harry would have his first birthday, the Potters decided to move to Godric’s Hollow with their baby boy. The move was sudden and discrete and not many knew about it outside of the Order. The Potters had done all they could to protect baby Harry. 

 

#  Chapter 4: Tom Riddle

It was a cold and rainy night. The wind was blowing rather harshly despite the time of the year. Leaves were being thrown from side to side, and the waves were crashing against the water with such force that any human would faint from such strength.

 

A cloaked figure stepped out of the forest, and walked towards the light beacon. On the other side stood a curved man. He was afraid. It could be seen not only by his expression, but by the way he was anxiously standing. As if he wanted to get it over with and return to his lonely life in the tower. The cloaked figure was getting closer and closer as the curved man was restlessly looking out on the sea while biting his long and tarnished nails.

 

“Do you have it?” asked the cloaked figure.

 

“Yes m-my lord,” said the curved man.

 

The unknown figure reached out with his hand as the curved man took something out of his pocket.

 

“ _ Gro-malo! _ ”

 

What seemed to be a tiny piece of paper slowly grew into a large leather book.

 

“Perfect. You have done well Croodle.”

 

“Th-thank you,” Croodle responded.

 

“Remember that a great reward awaits you,” said the cloaked figure.

 

“Yes, yes, master. B-but, my lord. Wh-where are you going, if I may a-ask?”

 

“To study darkest methods of magic.”

 

“B-but what of me? W-what am I going t-t-to d-do while y-you are gone? Y-you already have th-the book!”

 

“You must follow my plan,” said his master. “If all goes well, I will return your gift. You have been of great service. But time is of the essence, and you see, time is what I lack. I will return for you when my plans are set in motion.”

 

“N-NO! P-PLEASE! D-D-DON’T LEAVE ME TOM!” Croodle shrieked in fear.

 

“THAT IS NOT MY NAME!” screamed his master, as lightning penetrated the clouds and exploded amongst the waves.

 

Croodle bent forward until he was standing on all four and looking down at the ground. He was scared to his bare bones. Not only had he asked of a favour from his lord, but he had insulted him. He knew that this was going to cost him.

 

As his master turned around and started walking back towards the forest, Croodle tried to look up. But as he did so, his master cast another spell towards him. Being as afraid as Croodle was, he immediately looked back down on the ground and started shaking. He closed his eyes and thought that he was dead, but slowly realized that he could still feel his skin and bones.

 

Tom smiled mischievously. He kept walking forward, and did not look back. With the help of the leather book that he held in his hands, he knew that he was going to become one of the most powerful wizards in the world of wizardry. With the horcruxes keeping him immortal, and the book of dark arts in his hands, he was going to change the world.

 

Just as Croodle started getting back on his feet, he suddenly realized that there was a heavy rumbling sound, and as he turned around, he found his beloved tower fall towards him. A heavy boom was the end of Croodle, and an even darker road was ahead of Tom.

 

“My name is Voldemort.”

 

#  Chapter 5: Azkaban

 

Voldemort had been gone for ten long years ever since he left the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry known as Hogwarts. His goal had been to discover new methods of magic, and to break the old ones. He had been rather successful, and had learned many powerful spells along the way. But the final knowledge he needed was inside the leather book that he had recently retrieved. Legends were told that it contained deadly curses, wicked jinxes, and spells capable of breaking the boundaries of magic. With the help of it, he planned to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and claim full domination over the muggles and the muggle-born. But first, he had to get his most loyal followers out of Azkaban to aid him. Overthrowing the Ministry of Magic is not a task he could succeed in alone.

 

“ _ Alohomora! _ ”

 

The lock opened. Voldemort stepped inside and carefully looked around. He was very careful and paid close attention to small details in the room.

 

“ _ Stupefy _ !”

 

Two men stepped out from behind a wall and had cast a spell on Voldemort, but he simply deflected them with his wand.

 

“ _ Expulso! _ ”

 

The men flew backwards and crashed into the wall. They tried to move their wands, but were not able to as Voldemort telepathically penetrated their minds. He tried to retrieve specific information about where his followers were held, but was interrupted as more wizards stormed towards him from other door openings. They casted spell after spell on him, but nothing seemed to get past his magical barrier. Voldemort endured. He knew that his opponents would either grew tired or lose focus at one point, which he would abuse to break them. His opponents cast their spells almost simultaneously. His opening had arrived.

 

He leeched their power, and exploded the area around with a mighty and painful scream. At first it silenced all the noise there was around them. Later it deafened everyone surrounding him, and would then cause an eruption that cast his enemies backwards as shards of glass was sent towards them. All but one remained lifeless on the ground. Voldemort walked up to the witch that was barely alive. He looked down upon her, and saw the fear in her eyes.

 

“Where?” he asked

 

“You must be stupid if you expect me to say anything!”

 

Voldemort gave her a sarcastic smile. He used his telepathic powers to invade her mind. She felt pain in her head, and realized what he was doing. With all the strength she had left, she tried to think of memories he would not want to see. But her strength was of no match when compared to the dark lord. He broke through her barriers and ignored everything she tried to send his way. Eventually, he found what he was looking for.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I have already found them.”

 

He cast one of the unforgivable curses on her, causing her to face instantaneous death. Walking his way into the secret parts of Azkaban, and slaughtering those standing in his way until he found his most loyal followers. The LeStrange family: Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus. All had been loyal followers of his who had continued his work and stayed true to him during his absence.

 

Bellatrix was the one to break the silence with a wicked laughter.

“Oh my lord, we knew you would come. Those pesky excuses of a wizard don’t stand a chance against you,” she said.

 

Rabastan’s eyes were darting all over the dark lord, trying to determine if this was a setup. Voldemort gazed back at him.

 

“The Longbottoms are weaklings, we drove them into insanity! They barely recognized their own son!” Rodolphus told Voldemort.

 

“Looo-sers,” Bellatrix quietly whispered before breaking into laughter once more.

 

Rabastan uncovered his arm that was hidden under his sleeves and placed his hand around a Death Eaters mark.

“Sourpuss,” she said, and gave Rabastan an ugly look.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus others placed their hands on top of his. As they did so, other wizards stormed into their room. But they were too late. While they drew their wands, Voldemort placed his hands on top of the others and whispered “ _ Morsmordre _ ” as they evaporated into black mist and flew out of Azkaban. With their departure they left behind a glowing green skull with snakes for ears and deadly green poison flowing out of the skulls mouth.

 

It was time for the world to know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned with his Death Eaters. It was time for the world to face their wrath.

 

#  Chapter 6: The Prophecy

 

Two months had passed since Lord Voldemort had gotten his hands on the book of dark magic. During these two months, his following had doubled in size. He had not only recruited wizards and witches, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters travelled far and wide to convince every dark and powerful creature to follow them. Voldemort now had the support of the giants in the north of Scotland, the Ghouls in the east of Europe and countless other magical creatures who if they wanted to live, would join Voldemort’s side. 

 

Although Voldemort’s reign was close to worldwide, he still hadn’t achieved his main goal, to take over the Ministry of Magic. Three times he had attacked the Ministry along with his Death Eaters and other dark creatures, and three times he had failed. The reason he had failed three times was that the ministry was protected by no other than Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard that Lord Voldemort felt could match his ability. Dumbledore and his own army of naive wizards and witches, calling themselves The Order of The Phoenix, had pledged their loyalty to the Ministry and it didn’t seem as if they would change their minds any time soon. 

 

Voldemort was familiar with most of the members in Dumbledore’s army, as some of them had attended Hogwarts when The Dark Lord himself was a student. Lily and James Potter, and Sirius Black, who had a family bond to Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort knew that as long as they were protecting the Ministry with the assistance of Dumbledore, he would need to bring the whole cavalry in order to defeat them.

 

It was a cold, rainy night, like most nights were these days. The Dark Lord had summoned his Death Eaters for a meeting at one of his mansions which he used as a headquarter. He had acquired this particular mansion from an old, very rich half-blooded family whom Voldemort had slaughtered in his quest to search for objects of which he could create horcruxes. Death Eaters were filling the seats around the grand table in the large marmour covered dining room. There was one seat, at the end of the table, which no one dared to look directly at, for there sat Lord Voldemort. Voldemort opened his mouth and said with his low, snake-like and terrifying voice.

 

“I have gathered you here today, for I have come to the conclusion that…” 

 

But before he could finish his sentence, someone bursted through the dining room door. It was one of Lord Voldemort’s most betrusted Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy.

 

“How dare you be late this evening, Lucius, don’t you value your life and your newly born son?” said Voldemort quietly, but with no one doubting he was serious.  

 

Malfoy was panting, it was obvious that he had rushed to the meeting. 

 

“M-My Lord, I- I’m coming straight from the Ministry… The- There’s something I need to tell you. My lord. A new prophecy has appeared... and... it involves you, my lord,” said Lucius Malfoy whilst slowly making his way towards Voldemort, careful to not look him in the eyes. 

 

“Go on,” said Voldemort calmly. 

 

“I-I’ll read it to you, my lord,” said Malfoy trembling. 

 

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

 

Voldemort looked as if he was about to kill each and every single one in the room. 

 

“I hope, for your own sake Lucius, that you’ll have more information regarding this prophecy if you are to burst in and disrupt this meeting,” said Voldemort with boiling rage in his voice. 

 

“Yes, my lord. We have reason to believe that the boy that is to be born as the seventh month dies, could be the child of the Potters’. They are part of Dumbledore’s army and, my lord, they have stopped you, I mean us, three times from taking over the Ministry.”

 

“Severus, is it true? Are the Potters’ expecting a son at the end of summer? If there is anyone I trust to know this, it is you Severus. You have been my eyes and ears on Dumbledore’s side for years now,” said Voldemort and turned his head to the right. 

 

Out of the shadow stepped Severus Snape. 

“My Lord, it is true that the Potters’ are expecting a child, yes. Whether or not this child is the child of the prophecy, I do not know.” 

 

“I will not gamble with a prophecy my dear friend. The Potter boy will have to be killed, and I alone, need to kill him,” said Voldemort. 

 

“My lord, if word of the prophecy has come out then the Potters’ will be under Dumbledore’s protection already,” said Snape carefully. 

 

“Do you doubt my power, Severus?” said Voldemort with a small grin on his face. 

 

“M-My lord, I-I know someone who might know where they could be,” interrupted Malfoy.

“You see, Peter Pettigrew is very close to the Potters, he has been since they attended Hogwarts. But he is known for his brittle nerves, my lord. He could be a the answer to finding and killing the Potter boy.” 

 

Voldemort stood up, causing everyone at the table to flinch out of fear. 

“Bring me Pettigrew,” said Voldemort and before anyone could blink all the people around the table started vanishing with a trail of black smoke. 

 

Voldemort and his Death Eaters searched for Peter Pettigrew all over the world for over a year. From the darkest forests in the north, to the driest deserts in the south they searched but they couldn’t find him. The following year in August, Bellatrix Lestrange found Pettigrew hiding in one of the Hogwarts underground secret tunnels near Hogsmeade. She disarmed him, cursed him with the Petrificus Totalus spell causing him so be stiff as stone and she brought him back to Voldemort’s mansion and threw him in the enchanted chamber, impossible of escaping. 

Voldemort arrived back at the mansion. He went straight into the chamber and Pettigrew instantly burst into tears when he saw the Dark Lord. 

 

“P-P-Pleeease, I don’t know where they are! Y-You h-have to believe me!” cried Pettigrew.

 

Voldemort flicked his wand.

 

“ _ Crucio! _ ”

 

Pettigrew fell to the ground in the worst pain imaginable, he screamed and twisted his body in ways only a man wishing to be dead would. 

 

Voldemort tortured him for hours and threatened to kill everyone Pettigrew loved if he didn’t tell him where Dumbledore where hiding the Potters. 

 

“ALRIGHT, FINE, I’LL TELL YOU. PLEASE DON’T HURT ME ANYMORE!” yelled Pettigrew with the tiny bit of strength left in his soul.

 

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” screamed Voldemort with burning rage.

 

“GODRIC’S HOLLOW!”  

 

Pettigrew fell to the ground, bursting into tears. 

 

#  Chapter 7: Godric’s Hollow

 

Voldemort left the room instantly, his robes billowing behind him as he made his way outside. 

“I’m going to Godric’s Hollow,” he explained to one of the Death Eaters catching up to him.

“But my lord, shouldn’t you have company with you?” asked the Death Eater.

 

Voldemort just kept walking. “Do as you please.” He was far too determined to reach his destination to care about if he had company or not. 

 

The Death Eaters, however, were quickly assembled to go with him, not wanting to leave their lord unprotected. 

They all visualised Godric’s Hollow in their minds, and apparated away.

 

__________________________________________

  
  


James and Lily had moved to Godric’s Hollow to make sure Lord Voldemort wouldn’t find them. To make sure he wouldn’t find their son, Harry. 

 

“Who would even think of such a stupid thing as our son being some kind of saviour?” Lily said, clearly distressed. 

 

Harry was lying in a cradle next to the couch in the living room, sleeping soundly. 

 

James gently caressed her cheek, and gave her a weak smile. “Trelawney’s rarely wrong when it really comes down to it.” He tried to put on a brave face. “But imagine, our son will have such an impact on the world!”

 

Lily scowled. “I don’t want him to have an impact on the world, he’s just a baby.” She looked over at Harry. “He’s our baby.”

 

James sat down beside her in the couch and gave her a comforting hug. Lily didn’t feel comforted, but stayed in it.

 

They didn’t stay there for long before Lily could feel James’ body stiffening. She looked up at him, sensing that something was wrong. She wiggled out of his arms and sat up. Suddenly she could feel it too. It was like a prickle through the air, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

 

James stood up. “Something’s wrong.” He grabbed his wand, and went for the door.

 

“Wait!” Lily ran up to him and kissed him. James put his arms around her, and tried to put on a reassuring smile. Lily picked up Harry from his crib. He woke up, and reached for his mother’s face. She gave him a small kiss on one of the hands reaching for her.

 

James went out through the front door, his wand ready at his side. It didn’t take long before figures started appearing in front of their house. Most of them were hooded, hiding their faces, but one of them stood proud in the middle of them all. 

 

“Voldemort.” James braced himself, raising his wand towards him.

 

The Death Eaters moved in front of Voldemort, shielding him from whatever spell James was planning to use. They were not fearless, but they were more scared of their lord than they were of any spell James would cast against them.

 

He took a deep breath and waved his wand, summoning a shockwave towards all of them. Several of them were caught unprepared, and was sent flying away from him. Voldemort was unaffected, as the Death Eater in front of him had taken the hit.

 

One of the Death Eaters was instantly on his feet again, his wand pointed at James. 

“ _ Crucio! _ ” he shouted, sending a flash of red light towards him.

 

James had his wand at the ready, and reacted instantly. “ _ Protego! _ ” A shield of pure energy appeared in front of him, stopping the curse. 

 

Voldemort didn’t look impressed. He took his wand out and started walking towards James. 

“ _ Stupefy! _ ” James sent the spell flying towards Voldemort, but one of the Death Eaters had already conjured up a shield in front of him. 

 

James realised he was outnumbered, and retreated back into the house. Lily was standing in the hallway with Harry in her arms, a horrified look on her face. 

 

“Lily, I need you to hide!” James said, starting to push her towards the stairs, away from the door. 

 

“I won’t leave you!” she looked him in the eyes, being as stubborn as ever. She repeated herself again, her voice quivering. “I won’t leave you…”

“Lily, please…” James pleaded. “For Harry.”

Before Lily had a chance to reply, the front door was forced from its hinges, and fell over into the hallway.

 

Voldemort walked into the house, looking very confident as he had gotten James on the run. He looked over to the couple, both of their faces filled with a mix of defiance and fear.

 

“ _ Avada Kedavra _ !” Voldemort shouted. A flash of green light shot out of his wand towards James. 

 

He tried to counter the spell, but was too late, and it hit him straight in the chest. James’ lifeless body fell to the floor, his eyes still open with shock as the last of his life left him. 

 

Lily stood frozen in place, staring at the body of her dead husband. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. She wanted to get her revenge on the monster who had killed him. 

But she also knew that this was not the time for that. She held the little bundle that was Harry closer to her as she ran up the stairs, in to the baby’s room and slammed the door shut behind her. She took her wand, whispering a spell of protection on the door, and backed away from it. She was fully aware it wouldn’t stop Voldemort. She knew the small amount of hope she had was useless. She sat down on the floor, hugging the now crying Harry while whispering words of love to him. Tears were streaming down her face as she sat there. It felt like an eternity and less than a second at the same time.

  
  


Voldemort looked up from the dead body to see Lily running up the stairs. 

“Useless,” he muttered under his breath.

 

The Death Eaters entered the house after him, but Voldemort waved them off.

“I’ll do this myself, you lot stay out of it.” 

 

They obeyed instantly, and backed out again, taking it upon themselves to stand guard outside the house instead. No one expected anyone to show up, but they didn’t know what else to do.

 

Voldemort stepped over the still wide-eyed corpse, his robe dragging over it as he did. He started climbing the stairs. If it wasn’t for the stakes of this mission, he would have probably enjoyed this. He could feel the fear in the air, hanging around as a thick fog. He could almost smell it. Fear for someone other than the person itself. That kind of fear was much more tangible than that of fear for one’s own life. 

He got up the stairs and looked over at the doors in the second floor hallway. All but one was open, which made it easier to work out where she was. He walked over and put his hand on the door handle, but quickly realised the door was under a protective spell. He took a step back and waved his wand.

 

“ _ Bombarda! _ ”

 

Lily could hear Voldemort’s footsteps outside the door, and the rattling of the door as he tried to open it. She stood up again, preparing herself to face him.

It was silent for a second, and she drew a ragged breath before the door exploded into pieces, and her husband’s killer walked through the door. 

Voldemort looked at her defiant face, before lowering his gaze to the baby in her arms. He stared at it. This was the child who would end him? This crying, pathetic bundle was supposed to be dangerous? 

He raised his wand, and without hesitation spoke the words of the murderous spell.

 

“ _ Avada Kedavra _ !”

 

“No!” Lily shouted, turning her back towards the spell in a last, vain attempt to protect her child.

Without any way to stop the spell, the green flash hit her in the back. A final tear left her eye as she fell to the floor, still squeezing Harry in her arms.

 

Voldemort went over to her lifeless body and kicked it to the side, leaving the baby lying on its own on the floor. Harry cried out as his mother was kicked away from him, a sound that pierced Voldemort’s ears. He winced, and once again raised his wand towards Harry. Finally, there was no one in his way, and all of his efforts had finally bore fruit. He almost felt a murderous glee, with the knowledge that after this he would be unstoppable, there would be no one who could face him. 

 

He once again shouted the spell who already had killed so many, and which he was sure would kill so many more. But as the green light hit the child, he only had a split second to realise that something had gone terribly wrong, and when he did, it was too late. The light reflected from Harry and shot out in every direction, the force of it breaking everything in the room. With no time to deflect or dodge the spell it hit Voldemort, and he fell to his knees. He could feel his life leaving his body, but he did not die. Confused, on the very verge of death, he crawled out of the room. Gasping for breath, every movement filled with pain and agony he made his way out of the house. His Death Eaters were outside, instantly at his side as they helped him out of there.

 

Harry was left on the floor of his room. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt had appeared on his forehead where the spell had hit and been reflected onto his parents’ killer. The room was filled with debris from the broken furniture around him. His mother laid dead beside him, his father’s body downstairs. The house was eerily quiet, without even the slightest sound.

 

Then the baby started wailing, his cries pierced the silence as he was lying in the wake of death, all alone.

  
  
  



End file.
